


Jealousy is a Bitch

by MissCherryBlossom



Series: When Things Go Wrong [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Modern Setting, Romance, Semi Angst, Short One Shot, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBlossom/pseuds/MissCherryBlossom
Summary: You stopped at the park where you first met. He pulled out a box and you panicked all of a sudden.“No. Holy shit, put that away- what are you- I’m not ready to get married are you cr-”





	Jealousy is a Bitch

It was supposed to be a quiet night out with Seventeen and some of their seniors but all that went down the drain the moment jealousy came in. You knew that one of the female seniors liked Jeonghan and all night long she kept provoking you.Worst thing was your so-called boyfriend kept defending her and taking her side.

You decided to leave to avoid any conflict but Jeonghan followed you out to reprimand you.

“Why do you keep defending her? She was the one who started it. I didn’t do anything wrong.” You couldn’t help but raise your voice a little in frustration.

“Please don’t create a scene here [y/n]. Let’s just go back inside and enjoy oaky? And I wasn’t defending her. I just told you to stop glaring at her. She was just joking.” He said. Somehow you couldn't believe what you were hearing. It was beyond insensitive.

“All night long she’s been calling me inadequate, unworthy and practically worthless and you just sat there laughing like it was he best joke of the century. But it wasn’t. Not to me. And you know what's worse? You decided to ignore me. And then when I tell her that my life is none of her concern you get all fucking mad." Everything became too much that night and you couldn't help but snap.

“Stop taking everything seriously okay? She’s my friend and you insulted-”

“I insulted her? She was the one who kept- You know what, whatever. I’m going home. I know when I’m not wanted.” 

You’ve always fought over the same damn thing for as long as you could remember and it was getting annoying. You felt like the third wheel every time. It might be petty and immature but you couldn’t help it. You love Jeonghan but at times like this he was more of insensitive and irritating. Instead of thinking about it, you did what you do best. You cried yourself to sleep that night.

You woke to the incessant buzzing of your phone and you found more than thirty messages and around twenty calls all telling you that your boyfriend has been waiting at your front door since six in the morning. You checked the time to see that it was already ten. The meaner part of you was a tab bit happy that he waited out for hours. Some sort of punishment maybe.

After debating with yourself, you get out of bed and head to the bathroom to freshen up. Standing in front of the door, you hesitated in opening it and finally facing after last night's distasteful parting.

“What do you want?” You asked with a blank look on your face. You looked at him. He was anything but the confident and arrogant tool he was last night. Gone was the charming aura but instead 

“I’m sorry about last night. I was hoping you’d take a walk with me. To talk.”

You went with him. It’s not like a little walk was going to hurt. You also thought that talking things out might just ease your anger a little bit.

“Chan and I talked at the dorm last night. He heard us. I kind of understand why you were mad. You’re the first girl I’ve been with and I guess I’m just not used to all this despite how I am. It was embarrassing asking advice from our maknae but I thought of you. I don’t want you to feel like I don’t love you. Because I do.”

You stopped at the park where you first met. He pulled out a box and you panicked all of a sudden.

“No. Holy shit, put that away- what are you- I’m not ready to get married are you cr-”

“[y/n] I’m not proposing. At least not yet. This isn’t for marriage. Just a promise. I promise to do better. To be better for you. I look all calm and confident but last night, when you left, I wanted to run after you but I was scared you’d reject me. I was worried about you all fucking night. I had Cheol follow you home. But tthat’s not my point. I just- I want you to remember that I love you even when I don’t say it.”

You didn’t realize that silent tears were falling from your eyes. Jeonghan placed the ring on your finger and gave you the other ring to put on him. You didn’t think it was possible to love someone so much. Last night you were just about ready to give up. But now, you were thinking that maybe marriage wasn’t a bad idea.


End file.
